


The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives

by pommedeplume



Series: Albus and Scorpius [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summer 2024)</p><p>Albus and Scorpius get a flat together fresh out of Hogwarts and Scorpius accidentally proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives

Harry Potter slapped Draco Malfoy on the shoulder and said, "Good work, Draco."

Draco smiled and looked around with approval at the work that he, Harry, Albus and Scorpius had just completed. It was strange, Albus Potter thought. His father had always had a complicated relationship with Draco Malfoy so it was a bit odd seeing even the slightest bit of affection between the two men. Was it because of his relationship with Draco's son, Scorpius? Probably.

"What do you think, son?" Albus's father asked.

"Looks good, dad. Bit barren," Albus said, looking around the new flat he was going to share with Scorpius.

"Did you want us to decorate it for you?" Draco Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please no! You would fill it up with lots of really old, valuable family artifacts that I wouldn't be allowed to touch," Scorpius complained.

"My dad would fill it with Quidditch posters," Albus groaned.

"You never saw my first flat. It was nice actually. I did have a few posters but honestly your mum moved in and suddenly there was Holyhead Harpies stuff everywhere," Harry said, warmth on his face.

Albus smiled despite himself.

"Still. You should've seen your Uncle Ron's place. Filled with all manner of things from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and far more Quidditch stuff than I _ever_ had," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Did you know I had a flat in London?" Draco said.

"What?" Scorpius said in shock.

"It's true. I didn't always live at Malfoy Manor. I became friends with your mother and Abigail. Moved in across the hall from them for a time," Draco said to his son.

Draco Malfoy had recently remarried to the surprise of basically everyone. Oddly enough, she was a muggle named Abigail Dawson from America, an old acquaintance of Scorpius's mother of some sort or the other. Albus remembered his father's face when he told him that Draco Malfoy was going to marry a Muggle. He nearly fell out of his chair with laughter.

"Well, I suppose we should go and leave the boys to it," Harry said.

"Fancy a pint, Harry?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy does not drink beer. I'm almost sure of it," Harry said skeptically.

"You're right. I don't. But Abigail does. She loves beer. I can't keep up with her," Draco said, shaking his head.

"She and Ginny should hang out. I can't keep up with her either. They'd probably get on," Harry said.

Albus Potter had a hard time reconciling his father's image of his mother and his own image of her.

"You should all spend a week at Malfoy Manor. I'm serious," Draco said as he and Harry walked towards the door to the flat.

Scorpius dashed over and gave his father a hug. Draco looked uncomfortable at first but eased into it. Albus walked over and gave his own father a hug.

"I love you, Albus," Harry said.

"I love you too."

Albus pulled away and the two men exited the flat. He turned around and Scorpius had a big grin on his face, his grey eyes filled with delight.

"Can you believe it?" Scorpius said, spinning around with his arms outspread.

Albus looked around at the furniture. He supposed it was a nice flat. Scorpius's father had wanted them to get a very nice place but he and Scorpius just wanted something small and cosy. It wasn't that old and it had a nice coat of light blue paint.

Scorpius fell back onto the sofa, his blond hair falling into his pale face. Albus walked over and swept Scorpius's hair back with a dark hand.

"Tired?" Albus asked.

"A little. I haven't slept much recently. I've been far too excited. School is out and I'm moving in with my best friend!" Scorpius said, reaching over and squeezing Albus's hand softly.

Albus smiled and leaned over to kiss Scorpius's forehead.

"Lay down with me," Scorpius said.

"There's no room," Albus said with a shy smile.

"Then you'll just have to lay on top me," Scorpius replied.

Albus exhaled then climbed up onto Scorpius. Scorpius scooted closer to the edge of the sofa and Albus slid in beside him, half his body draped over Scorpius's side. Albus rested his head on Scorpius's shoulder and sighed.

It wasn't that comfortable but with sunlight fading outside and the joy of cuddling with his own boyfriend in his own flat it wasn't difficult to slip away. When he awoke it was dark. Scorpius was still sleeping and he tried not to wake him up as he stretched his body.

"Hmm?" Scorpius said then yawned.

"Are you awake?" Albus asked.

"Am now," Scorpius said.

"I tried not to wake you,"Albus replied.

Scorpius reached around Albus and embraced him tightly. Albus moved his head to Scorpius's face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad we're here together. Our own space. This is the beginning of the rest of our lives," Scorpius said.

Albus gasped, not sure if Scorpius meant what he just said or if he had just slipped up because he was tired.

"The rest of our lives?"

"Yeah. I mean, obviously right?"

Albus wished he could see Scorpius's face better in the dark. Was he laughing? Albus scooted over then lifted himself up to hover above Scorpius's face.

"Wait… do you really mean?" Albus started.

"Why wouldn't I want to spend the rest of my life with my best friend? You're the only one who'll put up with my geekiness," Scorpius said.

Albus quickly kissed Scorpius, overcome with emotion. Sure, he had pictured possible proposal scenarios but he never imagined this. But Scorpius was right. It was obvious.

Scorpius's hands slid down Albus's back and held him at his waist. Albus lips explored Scorpius's with fervency and love. Forever with his best friend! It was too perfect.

"Merlin, I love you," Albus said, pulling away.

"I love you too," Scorpius said then kissed Albus's neck.

Albus giggled and Scorpius suddenly tried to roll him over, knocking them both to the floor. Both of them laughed and Albus kissed Scorpius again. Scorpius collapsed on top of Albus both of them still laughing.

"You win, it appears," Albus said.

"Maybe we should turn on the lights," Scorpius said, lifting himself up.

"I think I need to hit the loo," Albus said, standing up as Scorpius flipped the light on.

Albus looked over at his boyfriend, who was grinning from ear to ear and had a definite bulge in his trousers at the moment. Albus winked at him and Scorpius blushed and looked away.

Both of the boys used the loo and then they sat down at their new dining table for some tea.

"So when should we… umm… tie the knot?" Albus asked.

"Before school starts I guess. August, I'd think. You've got so many cousins at school still as well as your sister. Be easier if they weren't at Hogwarts," Scorpius said.

Albus nodded.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Albus asked.

"Something really geeky and really Slytherin," Scorpius said.

"Merlin… Can you imagine if we have the wedding at the Burrow? I can imagine my family fainting at the sight of Slytherin banners," Albus said then chuckled.

"True. I guess we could take it easy with the Slytherin stuff. But I'm definitely going to wear a green and silver suit. Something really shiny," Scorpius said.

"Hmm… I wish I could wear a dress. Teddy's dress at theirs and Victoire's wedding was beautiful," Albus said, remembering that night fondly.

"Who says you can't?" Scorpius asked.

Albus smiled but shook his head.

"No one knows how I feel about my gender. I mean, I'm not even sure how I feel," Albus said.

"Who cares. Just do whatever makes you happy," Scorpius said.

"I'll think about it," Albus replied.

With their tea finished Albus stretched and yawned.

"I'm tired and we haven't even fixed the bed," Albus said.

Albus got up from the table and went into their new bedroom. They had a fairly nice new four poster bed. It wasn't a fancy as the one Scorpius had at Malfoy Manor but it would certainly do for their first bed.

Scorpius yelled and tossed himself onto the bed, face first. Albus laughed then jumped and landed next to Scorpius causing the other boy to bounce a little.

"I'm just going to sleep like this. I can't move," Scorpius said, his face still planted into the comforter.

"That looks uncomfortable," Albus said with a smile, his head turned towards Scorpius.

"It is a bit," Scorpius admitted, then turned his head towards Albus.

Scorpius reached over and gently placed the palm of his hand on Albus's cheek.

"You're serious. About getting married… getting married in August," Albus said.

"As long as you'll have me," Scorpius said.

"Spending the rest of the life with my best friend? Sign me up," Albus said and Scorpius scooted over and kissed Albus deeply.

Albus shifted his body and pressed himself against Scorpius, arousal filling his body rapidly. Albus's hand moved down Scorpius's side and found his arse, which he squeezed tightly, pulling his groin into his own.

"Looks like we've both got a situation," Scorpius said, giggling at Albus's ear.

"Sure does," Albus said as they both pushed together.

"Well, let's hurry up and get naked," Scorpius said and they both leaped up.

Albus desperately tossed off his shirt and then removed his trousers and pants. Scorpius was undressed nearly as quickly.

"Where is the lubricating potion?" Albus asked.

"Umm… in a box?" Scorpius asked.

Scorpius dashed into the living room, his erection bouncing with his long strides. Albus smiled at Scorpius's adorable arse. His boyfriend was so damn cute.

"I found it!" Scorpius shouted then ran back into the bedroom.

Scorpius opened the jar and put some on his own erection before handing it to Albus who did the same. Scorpius then grabbed and Albus and tossed him onto the bed, laughing all the way as he landed on top of Albus. Scorpius smiled above Albus, his grey eyes shining as their slippery erections slid against each other.

Albus reached up and rubbed one of Scorpius pale, pink nipples with a dark fingertip, smiling as it hardened to his touch. With his blond hair long and wild and the ceiling light above his head he looked like an angel… a really geeky angel. Scorpius leaned down and pressed his lips into Albus's, feeling hot and swollen from kissing. Albus's hands roamed up and down Scorpius's back, appreciating his form and structure as their erections continued to slide against each other, providing beautiful friction.

Albus leaned up and pressed his face into the side of Scorpius's neck and blew air hard. Scorpius burst out in laughter and he felt Scorpius skin break out in goose pimples. Albus then rolled Scorpius beneath him, cackling at having the upper hand.

"You fiend!" Scorpius said as Albus leaned down to kiss him again.

Albus gave Scorpius soft, slow kisses and felt his body relax into Scorpius. He desperately wanted to melt into Scorpius and be as one. His cock twitched as it slid against Scorpius's again.

"I want to make love to you," Albus said.

Scorpius traced Albus's jawline with a finger and nodded at him. Albus sat up as Scorpius lifted up his arse to Albus. Albus placed the head of his cock to Scorpius's hole. He gently pushed the tip inside. Scorpius made a small grunt from the pressure. Albus pulled out and pushed back in, feeling himself slipping a little deeper each time until he had the head inside.

Scorpius lowered his arse and began to slowly stroke his own cock as Albus leaned forward, placing hands on the bed and gently rocking his pelvis, trying to work himself inside of Scorpius. Albus loved the the way Scorpius's face looked when they made love. Nothing was better than sharing the pleasure of each other's bodies with your best friend.

"Oh, Albus!" Scorpius moaned as Albus finally pushed himself all the way in, stretching and filling Scorpius nicely.

Albus held himself inside a moment as he leaned down for a tender kiss, inhaling his boyfriend's hot breath. He then leaned back up and very slowly pulled himself out until only the tip of the head remained. Scorpius held his breath then exhaled as Albus slowly pushed back inside. Albus repeated this, arching his back as he pushed in deep again.

"Oh!" Scorpius moaned, his bottom lip quivering, practically insisting that Albus had to lean down and kiss it.

Albus continued to slowly thrust in and out, wanting to appreciate every single moment of pleasure. Scorpius watched him intently, still slowly stroking his long shaft between them.

Albus smiled down at Scorpius, gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Albus said.

"I love you too," Scorpius said.

It had taken them time to work out that sometimes it was nice just to enjoy the moment and not try to shag so hard and fast. Moments like these allowed them to feel loved and connected. Not to mention the fact that it really prolonged the pleasure. It was calming in a way. Almost sort of peaceful.

"This is nice," Albus said.

"Definitely," Scorpius said, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as Albus pushed in deep.

"You're so beautiful, Scorpius," Albus said.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Scorpius countered, opening his eyes and chuckling.

Albus leaned down to kiss him, lightly increasing the speed of his thrusts. Albus pushed his torso close to Scorpius's, forcing Scorpius to move his hand away. He felt Scorpius's cock press into his belly as he thrust slow, deep and hard.

Scorpius's hand clutched at Albus's back while he made small gasping moans into his ear.

"Albus," Scorpius said, over and over, between gasps.

The sound of Scorpius saying his name like that was electric and nearly sent him over the edge, forcing himself to slow even more.

"No, don't slow! I need it!" Scorpius whispered into Albus's ear.

Albus leaned up and began to thrust faster as Scorpius grabbed his cock, letting his hand stroke it with enthusiasm and glee.

"Albus! Fuck!" he moaned as his mouth fell open, his head rolling to the side as his body jerked and his cock shot thick bursts of come up his torso.

"Merrrlllllinn," Scorpius moaned and this was far too much for Albus.

Albus felt himself filled with ecstasy as his cock pulsed inside of his boyfriend, filling him with his hot spunk. Albus collapsed onto Scorpius and began to kiss him intensely, moaning into his mouth and feeling Scorpius's cock still twitching at his belly as his own orgasm still rushed through him.

Albus whimpered from the pleasure and he felt happy tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, I love you," Albus said kissing at Scorpius's cheek.

"You too," Scorpius said, breathing hard.

They must've repeated those words a half dozen times before their bodies fully relaxed and Albus fell to Scorpius's side, sweating but sated.

"We still haven't fixed the bed," Albus said.

"I know. Do we care?" Scorpius replied.

"Right now? Not really," Albus said and rolled over, placing a head on Scorpius's sticky right shoulder.

"Shouldn't we clean up?" Scorpius asked.

"Probably, but I don't even know where my wand is," Albus said.

Scorpius yawned forcing Albus to yawn with him.

"Looks like we're not going to," Scorpius said.

"What about the light?" Albus asked.

Scorpius groaned.

"That's exactly how I feel," Albus said but got up to turn it off.

Albus then flopped back onto the bed, sliding behind Scorpius who was now on his side. Albus was now holding his boyfriend, who was also his best friend in their bed together. If this wasn't perfection he wasn't sure what was.


End file.
